Rise of Soragakure
by Nightwarrior66
Summary: This is an official re-write of Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky. Naruto has been banished for hurting Sakura when he fought Orochimaru,. Now what will he do? His heritage has been revealed and now Konoha wants him back as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I decided to make return of the whirlpool its own thing and formally rewrite Rise of the Village hidden in the Sky. This is for the best as the original Is a bit rushed I admit so please continue the awesome support!**

 **Chapter 1: Banishment!?**

"You wish to do what!?" Tsunade yelled so loud that the entire village probably heard her. She could not believe her ears.

"You heard us Hokage-sama, from this day forth Naruto Uzumaki is officially banished from Konohagakure. He is an endangerment to the village, and he will cause nothing but trouble if he continues to live here another day. Especially now that the Akatsuki are after him, we cannot risk the safety of the village any longer." Koharu told her, happy to get rid of the so called demon brat.

"You can't do this! That boy has done nothing but protect the village since he became a ninja. It isn't his fault that the nine tails was sealed inside of him! You can't get away with this, I wont let you!" Tsunade said angrily in disbelief.

"In fact, we can, the council has voted for his banishment. He hurt his team mate on the last mission as he entered the tailed beast state, and lost control completely." Koharu countered.

'Shit there's really nothing I can do is there? The council voted on it so there no going back now.' Tsunade thought to herself angrily.

"Fine but you are making a huge mistake in doing this. Gather the council, we will have a meeting once he is banished." Tsunade spat at them. She planned on revealing his heritage to them to show just how big of mistake they were making.

"We knew you would see it our way. Very well, the council will be ready for you once you are done with the demon." Homura said with a smirk knowing that they had won and took his leave.

"Cat! Summon Naruto Uzumaki at once!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

 **Shortly after**

"You wanted to see me Baachan?" Naruto questioned as he entered the office, not having a clue and what is going to happen.

"The council has decided to banish you from the village, I'm sorry Naruto. I did everything I could and they wouldn't change their minds, I am sorry." Tsunade said while fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

"This is bullshit! I have done nothing but protect this village and this is how they repay me!? It's because of what I accidentally did to Sakura-chan isn't it?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"That was part of it, but the council has wanted you gone for a long time now. They have given you two hours to leave the village. But first, I want to give you what is truly yours and that is your inheritance." Tsunade told him, receiving a shocked look from Naruto.

"Inheritance? You mean you've known who my parents were this whole time and never told me? Did pervy sage know as well?" Naruto spat, angry at this.

"Yes, we both knew. Lord Third told us about you, and your parents long before we have met you. Jiraiya is even your god father, though I'm not sure who your god mother was. I believe it was probably Sasuke's mother as she and Kushina, your mother, were best friends." Tsunade told him while digging through the drawer to find the scrolls she had hidden away.

"So my Kaasan's name was Kushina? Then who was my father?" Naruto questioned still angry at Tsunade, and the village as a whole.

"It was none other than our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Wait what? How can that be? Why would the Fourth Hokage seal the Nine Tails inside his own son? This can't be right!" Naruto spat angrily, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I believe he did it because you are his son. He couldn't ask another family to do something he couldn't do. He also had faith that one day you would be able to harness the power entrusted to you, and control it. I am sorry but you should probably get going soon before the council tries to send anbu after you early. In these scrolls are all the jutsu scrolls, books, your fathers cloak, what was left of his famous 3-pronged kunai and all the money they had left you. I also made a scroll for you that includes a map since I know how easily you get lost, some medical scrolls in case you get injured, and a bit more money. I am sorry Naruto, I really wish you didn't have to go. I wish you at least had some time to say good bye to everyone, but I will be sure to tell them before someone else gets the chance." Tsunade said as the tears finally broke free and were streaming down her face.

"Don't worry about me Baachan," Naruto whispered "the village will regret banishing me I can promise you that. I now hate this village and most of the people in it. I don't know where I'll go from here but I promise you one thing. I will become the strongest ninja that world has ever seen, and I will live up to my father's legacy. This is goodbye for now at least, I hate to say this but I don't know when we will meet again, if ever in this lifetime. Here is my headband, as well as the one Iruka gave me. Please give these to him, and tell pervy sage thanks for everything. I don't know if I will keep the toad summoning contract since it has always been strictly for Konoha. You can go ahead and tell my friends about my status as well as my heritage I don't give a damn anymore. Good bye Baachan, and I don't know if I will ever completely forgive you or the perv for hiding my heritage from me for so long." And with that Naruto let the Hokage tower for the last time.

 **Few minutes later in the council room**

"What is the meaning for this meeting? Did you get rid of the demon brat for hurting my daughter?" A pink haired banshee asked.

"I didn't get rid of a demon, but I did banish Naruto Uzumaki." This caused many cheers from the civilian side of the council, while most of the shinobi side looked upset since he was a friend to all of their children.

"There is something I thought I would share with all of you though, to show just how big of a mistake you made in banishing him. Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Wait what! How can that be? Those two never had any children, nor were they married!" The banshee screeched.

"They married in secret, and had they child in secret. If word got out that those two had a child then the said child would be in immense danger. That is why Naruto was given Kushina's last name, to protect him." Tsunade said.

"That makes a lot of sense," Shikaku said finally putting in his input, "Minato would never have sealed the Kyubi in some random person's kid, and I doubt he would ask a parent to give up they child to be a jinchurike if he wasn't willing to do the same." He guessed, receiving nods from the others on the shinobi council.

"Then we made a huge mistake! We need to get him back right away!" The banshee screeched once more.

"That won't be possible, he already made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with this village anymore. He is also probably gone by this point, with no thoughts of coming back. He is sick of the way he has been treated and nor can I blame him. He has protected this village numerous times and has gotten nothing but shit. This meeting is adjourned, dragon can you summon all of Naruto's old classmates? They should hear about this from me."

"Hai my lady!"

 **An hour after the meeting**

"Good you all made it, I bet you are wondering why you are all here." Tsunade said with a saddened face.

"Wait aren't we missing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That's why you are here. Naruto has been banished by the council because of what he did to you on the bridge Sakura. The village doesn't want him here anymore since they see him a threat now more than ever."

"Wait, why is the dobe a threat? What did he do exactly?" Kiba asked. At this Tsunade cursed as he remembered not all of Naruto's classmates knew of his status.

"You all know of the story, how 16 years ago the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine Tailed Fox?" Tsunade questioned, receiving nods from the rook 9, well now 7.

"Well that was a lie. A demon of that caliber can't simply be killed, it instead has to be sealed into something or someone whose chakra coils aren't fully developed yet. The Fourth Hokage had no other choice but to seal the demon away into his own son, Naruto Uzumaki. He was banished because he lost control when he fought Orochimaru and accidentally lashed out and injured Sakura here." Tsunade said receiving gasps from those of the rookies that didn't know about Naruto.

"So that's why the villagers avoided Naruto-kun. But he isn't the Nine Tails right? He's just the jailor?" Hinata asked.

"That is correct, and now he is gone for good. The council was too stupid to see this and banished him forever, but now they want him back because of his heritage." Tsunade said with a bit of malice at the end.

"So, he isn't leaving then?" Hinata asked hopeful.

"No, he left, he didn't want to stay in a village where he is only wanted because of his heritage. I don't know where he is going currently, and I doubt he does either. But you are all free to go and do whatever you can take the rest of the day off to do whatever." Tsunade dismissed them, and most of them looked sad, angry and confused.

'Wherever you go Naruto, I hope you stay safe.' Tsunade thought to herself.

 **So what did you guys think? This story will have a lot more detail this time around, and will hopefully be a lot longer. As I said in the other story I am focusing on, it is now summer break! I am leaving for vacation how ever in 3 weeks. I am going to Ireland! I am very excited as I haven't seen a lot of my family in over 10 years. Well that's it for today! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Also please go check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you for all of the support you have given thus far. It was only chapter one and there have already been reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me so thank you! I decided I couldn't wait to upload another chapter so here you guys go! You showed the support, and I am rewarding it.**

 **Chapter 2**

Shikamaru was beyond angry. How could the village turn against one of the greatest hero's and one of his best friend's? Naruto had done nothing but help this village, and now he is banished forever.

"What's on your mind son? Is it Naruto?" Shikaku asked Shikamaru who had seemed a bit spaced out.

"Yeah, it's a drag but I can't believe the council would just toss him out like that." Shikamaru said as he kept thinking.

"And you wish to go with him, or at least see him, don't you?" Shikaku asked knowing his son. This sparked a thought into Shikamaru's mind.

"Yeah it's such a drag but I think it would be for the best. He is completely alone out there, and you know what he is like. He's bound to get into trouble and he will need an ally." Shikamaru decided, receiving a nod from his father.

"I figured as much. Go on, tell the gate guards that I am sending you out for medicinal herbs for the clan. That way you will be free to come back if you change your mind." Shikaku told him.

"Thanks, I have to go meet what is left of the rookie nine, team 9 and Sai, but thank you for understanding, I will write to you if I can." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the meeting point.

 **On top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto's favorite spot.**

"Hey guy's sorry I am late, I was talking to my dad." Shikamaru said with a slight smirk.

"It's fine Shikamaru, so what are we going to do about Naruto being banished?" Sakura asked, still feeling very guilty for having been the cause of said blonde being banished.

"I am going to follow him. He will need an ally now more than ever, and my dad told me just the right thing to tell the guards. If any of you want to come with me to find Naruto I can get away with bringing 3 maybe 4 of you with me." Shikamaru said.

"I will stay here," Ino said, "Naruto was a friend and all, but my home is here in this village. But I wish you the best of luck and I will keep quiet about you leaving." Ino decided with a sad smile.

"It's fine Ino, I didn't really expect you to want to leave the village anyways. I will miss having you on my team but it's for the best." Shikamaru replied sadly.

"I want to come Shikamaru-kun. I don't want to live here without Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

"Ok great, now I can take 2-3 more of you. You don't have to come if you don't want to of course."

"I will go too, Shikamaru. You're my best friend, and Naruto was a good friend of mine. Sorry Ino but it looks like our team is split up for good." Chouji said while munching away at some chips.

"I'll be glad to have you."

"I don't think I will come Shikamaru. I doubt Naruto would want me to be around him anyway after this whole ordeal." Sakura said sadly.

"That's probably a good choice."

"I will pass too, sorry Shikamaru. The reason being that I was never very close to Naruto to begin with. But I too, wish you the best of luck." Shino said with a nod.

"Thanks Shino. Anyone else want to come meet me at the north gate in a half hour. I have some things I have to get so." Shikamaru said and walked away. There were a few people left to decide what they were doing. Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Sai.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Sakura asked softly.

"I will stay here. I won't go into banishment for dickless." Sai said emotionlessly.

"I will go with him, I can't let you go alone Hinata. Besides, I will be in trouble if you were to leave and they found out I knew something about it." Neji decided.

"Well if you're going then so am I! Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth will shine brighter than ever." Lee said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Well then I guess its settled then. Let's go pack and meet Shikamaru by the main gates. You won't tell anyone right guys?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry, we will keep quiet. We will miss you guys though, especially since now all the teams are split up." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Kiba I am surprised you don't want to go with them." Ino questioned.

"I can't leave my clan and family behind forever, but I will come with you to find Naruto. Besides how else will you find out which direction he went without mine and Akamaru's keen sense of smell. Hinata and Neji can only see so far and Naruto got a huge head start." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Thanks' Kiba-kun that will be very helpful. You better pack as well since we don't know how long it'll take to find him." Hinata said with a sad smile.

"No problem! That's what friends and team mates are for, right? I know after today we will no longer be a team, but I know Shino and I will remember our times as a team. Well I'll head home to pack see you later!" They all started going their separate ways except Shino.

"What's wrong Shino?" Hinata asked softly.

"I cannot leave yet; the reason being is that I would like to walk you home one last time and talk." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"That would be great, Shino-kun." Hinata said with a smile. They started heading towards the Hyuga Compound for the last time.

"You know, I had a lot of fun being on a team with you and Kiba." Hinata told him.

"Me too, we definitely became close. You, Kiba and even Kurenai-sensei became like a second family to me. Especially when we became chunin and took on more dangerous missions." Shino told her, showing a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Shino, I know we will see each other again one day. I won't ever forget you guys here, and maybe we one day we will be welcome back in the village. But for now, I do not foresee that happening any time soon if ever. Well this is it for me. Can you tell Kurenai-sensei thank you for everything for me? And that I will miss her dearly, and I wish it didn't have to be this way." Hinata said while letting a few tears roll down her face.

"Of course, Hinata-san, good luck with everything. Hopefully Naruto doesn't do anything stupid and make a name for himself in any bingo books." Shino said holding back a slight chuckle and few tears himself.

 **At Chouji's home**

"Hey Tou-san I'm heading out." Chouji said as he took one last long good look around his home.

"Where you heading out to now? Will you be home for dinner?" Chouja asked as he went to meet his son by the door.

"I don't believe so. Shikamaru asked me and a few others to help him gather medicinal herbs for his clan." Chouji said, and hating every minute of lying to his dad.

"You be safe out there. Who all is going with you?" Chouja asked.

"Just Shikamaru and Hinata that I know of. Shikamaru didn't go into much detail about it, but he said there might be two more of us." Chouji said.

"Well see you soon then, good luck."

"Yeah thanks, goodbye Tou-san" Chouji said while fighting back tears as it would appear strange since he was just supposed to be going on a mission.

 **At the gate**

"Everyone ready to leave?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at who had gathered. It would be him, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Lee and Neji going to find Naruto.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well let's head out then, we will start off at a fast pace to make up for lost ground. Kiba you will be in front, then it will be Hinata, then myself, then Chouji, then Lee and in the back Neji. This will give us the most coverage." Shikamaru said receiving a nod from all.

Kiba took the lead as told and quickly found Naruto's scent trail. They followed it all the way to a small town to where it stopped at what looked like a hotel.

"Thanks' Kiba, you guys wait out here I'll go inside and see if I can find him." Shikamaru said, not wanting to scare Naruto off.

"Well this is where I will take my leave you guys. Good luck with everything, I just came to help you find Naruto but that is it." Kiba said while getting onto Akamaru's back once more.

"Good-bye Kiba-kun, I will miss being on a team with you and Shino-kun." Hinata told him quietly and sadly.

"Eh don't worry about it. I know you really like Naruto, but who knows why. If it wasn't for my family back home I would gladly come with you guys. This was sort of like our last mission together, ya know? It won't be the same without you, or any of you guys for that matter. I will tell Kurenai-sensei that you are safe and going to be okay, but I won't tell her where you are. Good luck you guys, and if life permits it then maybe we will meet again." Kiba said as he turned and made his way back to Konoha.

"Well there's no turning back now you guys!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as usual.

"No there isn't, I hope Naruto-kun is alright with this." Hinata said softly.

"What are you guys doing here!" Naruto said angrily as he came out of the hotel followed by Shikamaru.

"We figured you needed allies right now and we hated how the village had treated you." Neji said.

"Well I guess there's no going back is there?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, no there is not. So, have you figured out what you are going to do from here?" Neji questioned.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. But in one of the books I was given from the Hokage, it looks like my Kaasan came from a village called Uzushiogakure which is where the Uzumaki clan came from." Naruto explained, shocking and confusing most of the people there.

"What are you talking about? I have never heard of such a village, and I thought you didn't have a clan?" Lee asked.

"I'm surprised granny didn't tell you. My Kaasan is Kushina Uzumaki. She was brought to the village as a kid I guess to become the vessel for the nine tails. And my father was none other than the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto said the last part sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that makes a lot of sense now," Shikamaru stated, "You do look a lot like him, and why else would he seal the nine tails into you? I doubt he would've asked another family to give up their kid."

"So you guys don't hate me for being a jinchurike?" Naruto asked happily.

"Would we be here if we did?" Shikamaru asked pointing to those that had come with him to find Naruto.

"He's right, plus if anything you were protecting the village while holding the nine tails." Lee told him with a smile, and Neji and Chouji just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks a lot you guys, it means a lot. Well there's a festival going on right now, so we might as well stay here for the night and have some fun." Naruto said with a grin.

 **Well what do you guys think? This chapters a bit longer than the last, which I really wanted to do. I am also now taking ideas for clans, and characters so please leave a review! Also if you want to submit a realistic character and or clan, then please do it in a review as well! Here is the format for submitting a clan:**

 **Clan Name:**

 **Special abilities:**

 **Personality Traits:**

 **History:**

 **Summoning contract if there is one:**

 **Main elemental affinity**

 **Character sheet:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age:**

 **Chakra Affinity:**

 **Family:**

 **So please don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Its me with yet another update, yay! I am glad so many of you are following and favoriting my story but I really need to see some reviews! Especially now that I am accepting characters! I promise that at least 2 of the characters submitted by a lucky reviewer will be used as main characters in this story! I also need some cool clan ideas but realistic is a must! Here are the forms to submit a character and or clan:**

 **Clan:**

 **Clan Name:**

 **Special abilities/ Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Usual Personality Traits:**

 **History:**

 **Leader and Leaders Family:**

 **Summoning Contract(If there is one )**

 **Main Elemental affinity:**

 **For a Character:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Chakra affinity:**

 **Family:**

 **Signature Jutsu:**

 **So please submit guys! The more the merrier! And please please please! Review!**

 **Chapter 3**

The group of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga had finally made it to the outskirts of the Land of Waves, where they were hoping to find someone to transport them to the land of Whirlpools. Naruto had decided his best bet would be to go to his home land and find out everything he could.

"Hey look guys! This bridge shares the same name as Naruto!" Lee exclaimed as they reached the bridge that Naruto and his team had helped Tazuna build so long ago.

"Heh, I can't believe they actually named it after me." Naruto said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked curiously.

"Well way back when Sasuke was with us, we were given our first c-rank mission. It was to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. It ended up being an A-rank mission since we were attacked by a bunch of strong ninja like Zabuza and the demon brothers. Kakashi had taken out Zabuza once, but a fake hunter ninja named Haku came and took him away before we could check if he was really dead, and Kakashi was seriously worn out. We had a last showdown on the bridge where Sasuke unlocked his sharingan before being put in a near death state with senbon. I thought he had died however, and I unconsciously tapped into the Nine Tails chakra for the first time apparently. I honestly don't remember that but Kakashi told me. I was about to kill Haku like he wanted, but he ended up having something else in mind.

 **Flashback (Yay my first one lol)**

"You have to kill me Naruto-kun, I am no longer useful to Zabuza, I lost." Haku said with a sad smile, knowing that his end was near.

"It doesn't have to be like this! You aren't just a tool, you have to mean something to Zabuza!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly upset and not wanting to make his first kill.

"I'm afraid this is the only way. Don't worry, I already accepted my fate and we are enemies after all." Haku told him.

"Well I guess if there's no other way." Naruto said sadly as he pulled out a kunai shaking severely. Then suddenly Haku perked up.

"Actually, it looks like I have one more duty to perform for Zabuza-san." Haku said and took off to where Kakashi was about to shove a chidori into Zabuza's heart, but hit Haku instead.

"Why Haku? Why would you throw your life away for me?" Zabuza growled as he looked at Haku's now lifeless body.

"Because he thought there was no other way to live, you asshole." Naruto said panting slightly as he reached Kakashi's side.

"Heh, well good he was just doing his job as my tool. He meant nothing to me anyway." Zabuza grunted, trying to hide the truth from the Leaf Ninja which Kakashi caught but of course, Naruto was completely oblivious.

"You mean to tell me that Haku meant absolutely nothing to you! How could you possibly feel that way? Are you that heartless!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, don't." Kakashi said while placing a hand on his shoulder and pointing to a now tearing up Zabuza.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like your accomplice is now dead and you failed to kill the bridge builder." A new voice said as he kicked Haku's body.

"Gato." Zabuza growled.

"Well it looks like I won't be having to pay you after all. I was planning on having you both killed any way's, but I seriously wanted to kill that Haku brat myself. You two were a bit too much money." Gato said, and now the group notice the band of bandits behind him.

"Kakashi could you throw me a kunai? My arms are now useless but allow me to do this one last service, it appears as if I have no reason to continue fighting you guys." Zabuza said grimly as he stared down Gato. Kakashi threw him a kunai already figuring out what Zabuza was planning to do which was killing Gato and as many thugs as he could.

 **End Flashback**

"Wow, that's one crazy mission Naruto-kun." Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"I heard that you guys went on a C-rank turned A-rank mission, but I never imagined you had to fight one of the ex-seven swordsman, what a drag." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic but I'm glad none of us died or received too serious of injuries." Naruto said.

"So, have you figured out how we are going to get to Land of Whirlpools yet?" Chouji asked curiously.

"I have an idea that might work. Just follow me." Naruto said as he took off across the bridge.

They crossed the bridge rather quickly and made their way to a certain person's home, and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A women's voice called and when she opened the door she was shocked. "Naruto!? Is that you? Where's Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke?" Tsunami asked curiously, not yet knowing about Sasuke's deflection from the village and Naruto's banishment.

"Hehe, that's kind of a long story. Is Tazuna around by chance? I would like to ask him a favor." Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, he is. He is in the kitchen drinking as usual unfortunately. But please come in, I was about to make dinner. If you all would like to come in and join us you are more than welcome, it's the least I can do for Naruto." Tsunami said with a smile.

"Thank you that would be awesome!" Naruto said as a loud rumble could be heard coming from his stomach which caused everyone to laugh a little.

'Some things never change, do they?' Shikamaru thought to himself while shaking his head.

"Hey dad! Inari! Look what the cat dragged in!" Tsunami said happily as they walked into the kitchen, and Inari came down the stairs.

"Naruto is that you!? What happened to the shrimp that helped save the Wave?" Tazuna said light heartedly.

"Yeah, it's me and I guess I finally hit a growth spirt." Naruto said laughing a little.

"Where's the rest of your team and sensei? Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi right?" Tazuna asked finally realizing that Naruto wasn't with them.

"Well that's a long story that I guess I will have to tell. But this is Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Hinata. Guess it would be best to tell what happened now while everyone is here." Naruto said grimly.

And with that Naruto told them of how he was banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaves due to injuring Sakura when he entered Tailed Beast Mode and told them that he was the Jinchurike of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. He told them how he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and that he wanted to go to the Land of Whirlpools.

"Well I am sorry to hear that that happened to you, and who would've thought you were the Fourth's son and a Jinchurike? And how do you plan to get to that island? It is nearly impossible with all of the whirl pools surrounding it." Tazuna asked.

"I was hoping you could help us out with that, or maybe you knew of someone that could." Naruto asked hopeful.

"Well I do know someone that's sailed there before and he made it back in once piece. I guess I could talk to him in the morning to see if he's up to the challenge once more. Like I said its extremely difficult to get to from what I've heard." Tazuna said while rubbing his chin thoughtful.

"Thanks, Tazuna. It would really be a big help. I really want to see what I can find out from there, and to train to become strong." Naruto declared.

"No problem but no promises okay? I need to go talk to the guy first." He replied.

"Do you guys need a place to stay tonight? If not you're more than welcome to stay here for the night. It might be a little tight but I'm sure we can work something out." Tsunami invited kindly.

"That would be great, thank you so much Tsunami." Naruto said with a slight bow of the head which is odd for him.

"It's really no problem at all, like I said earlier it's the least I can do. Well let's eat!" Tsunami said with a smile spread across her face.

 **After dinner**

"Thank you for the meal!" The group said as Lee and Hinata decided they would help out with the dishes.

"I am going to go out into the woods to train for a little bit, I need some alone time sorry guys." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Everything alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, I just need some space to think about everything. I won't be gone too long so don't worry about me." Naruto said as he turned and left. He made his way out into the opening where Kakashi had taught him and his team the tree climbing exercise.

'Well I might as well start reading the scroll on the shadow clone jutsu my father left, to see if I'm missing anything that might be helpful.' Naruto thought to himself. He read through the scroll and it finally realized how big of an idiot he was.

'How did I not know this!' Naruto thought to himself as he read the note that read:

'I learned something new on this jutsu, it appears as though anything my shadow clone learns, I will learn as well. It is a shame that I don't have a high enough chakra capacity to really use it as a training method.'

'But I have the chakra capacity! That's it! That is how I will master adding an elemental affinity to the rasengan. I read in that scroll that the rasengan is an incomplete technique that my father didn't have the time to be able to do such a thing. Well here goes nothing, might as well see what my affinity is.' Naruto thought to himself as he channeled some of his chakra into the paper and it split in half. So, I have a wind nature, just like him.' Naruto thought happily to himself, referring to his father.

"Well time to get training! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called to no one as he created around 200 clones.

"I want half of you to work on cutting the leaf that I read about. Just try to channel wind chakra into the leaf and it should cut in half. I want the other half of you to work on doing the rasengan in one hand. That way if I can do that, then it will probably be easier to incorporate the wind chakra into the rasengan later on." Naruto commanded.

"Then what will you be doing?" A clone asked.

"I will keep reading some of these scrolls father and mother left behind to see if I can learn something new." Naruto decided, and he picked up the scroll on wind chakra nature once more.

 **Well what do you guys think? This will follow rise of the village hidden in the sky a little bit more closely in the future don't worry. I just thought it was rushed the last time around, and it didn't make sense how Naruto was strong out of nowhere I realized. So please continue to read, follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 edited

**Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long to update. I was on vacation in Ireland for 3 weeks then I was working non stop basically. I have also been going through a tough time right now in life. I promise to update as much as possible so please bear with me. I could really use some support via reviews, and it hurts my feelings that no one hardly reviews letting me know what they think of the story. Reviews are what drive me and most other writers to update so please! Take a minute of your time and leave a review! Also I am still looking for characters and clans so please use this format below to submit!**

 **Clan:**

 **Clan Name:**

 **Special abilities/ Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Usual Personality Traits:**

 **History:**

 **Leader and Leaders Family:**

 **Summoning Contract (If there is one )**

 **Main Elemental affinity:**

 **For a Character:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age:**

 **Rank:**

 **Chakra affinity:**

 **Family:**

 **Signature Jutsu:**

 **So please read, review follow and favorite!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was now early the next morning, and Naruto had spent a majority of the night training. He can now manage to do the rasengan one handed, though it is still very unstable. He also managed to get down the basics of fuinjutsu, and figure out the plan for when they reached the Land of Whirlpools.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Naruto called to the former Konoha ninjas consisting of Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Lee, and Chouji as well as Tazuna.

"Hai! We are just waiting on you Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"Great! Let's go." They then went to the dock where they were meeting a sailor who could get them around the whirlpools and onto the island safely. The ride was rather uneventful except for lee getting a little sea sick. They arrived on the rather barren looking island that told tales of destruction. There were a few buildings left remaining and Naruto was determined to explore them all.

"Well I guess the rumors were correct, this place was destroyed." Naruto said sadly, secretly hoping that he would find relatives.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, at least it looks like there's somethings intact." Hinata said with a hopeful smile.

"You're right Hinata-chan. I am going to go look about the island and see what I can find. Hinata would you like to come with me? And would the rest of you mind waiting here? This is kind of something I would like to do with some privacy." Naruto requested, and all who were with him fully understood.

"Of course, do what you got to do Naruto." Shikamaru told him with a lazy sigh.

"Of course, I'll come with you Naruto-kun." Hinata told him with a smile. The pair left to go through what was left of the village. They went in a few small houses and found a few scrolls, some old weapons and clothing and many family homes. Naruto was saddened by the destruction but pushed forward. He sealed everything that he found that could be useful, and he finally came across a giant building with a large Uzumaki crest above the entrance. Naruto could go through with ease but an invisible barrier stopped the young Hyuga from going through.

"It seems only an Uzumaki can make it past this point. That explains why it is basically intact, but how can a barrier last this many years?" Naruto questioned as he glanced around.

"I don't know Naruto-kun but it looks like I will have to wait here. You go on ahead without me, just be careful please." Hinata told him, hoping he would be careful. But knowing Naruto, it was not going to be that simple.

"Don't worry I should be fine, as long as I am an Uzumaki." Naruto said a sheepish grin as he closed the giant doors behind him. Inside was huge, but humble. There were many scrolls hanging along the walls that looked old, many different swords hanging on display, as well as bookshelves lining the walls covered in dust. Naruto concluded that this must have been the Uzumaki sacred library. It was the one place that was the most important to protect. They wanted to make sure only the clan would have access to their sealing techniques, as well as their kenjutsu. Naruto made a vow then to learn all the jutsu he possibly could to live up to his name. He then heard a sudden rustling noise coming from one of the back rooms.

"Hello? Is anyone there!?" Naruto called out but received no answer. He went to the back room and found a young red-haired girl attempting to hide.

"You can come out, I won't hurt you." Naruto said to the girl softly, who he assumed was about 7.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I believe I was able to get in here because I am an Uzumaki. I guess that is what the barrier outside is for." Naruto told her with a smile.

"How is that possible? I thought we were the only ones left." The girl asked in shocked.

"Well my mother was brought to the Hidden Leaf before your village was destroyed. And what do you mean we? I don't see how anyone is living here, all the buildings are abandoned." Naruto questioned.

"You are only seeing the part that is meant to be seen. We have a small village just on the opposite side of the island. I can't tell you more because dad said not to reveal secrets to strangers. Though I guess you are okay since you are one of us." The little girl said with a giggle.

"Can you bring me to your village? I would love to meet your family, and the current leader." Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Sure! I guess there wouldn't be a problem with that. My name is Katsui Uzumaki by the way, and I am 8 years old." She then led Naruto happily to where the rest of her people lived. They made it to the small village, and were instantly surrounded by curious bystanders and then the village leader.

"What is the meaning of this Katsui? Why have you brought an outsider to our village?" The person who Naruto assumed to be the leader asked.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I came here in hopes to recreate a ninja village here, and to start a new life." Naruto said finally unraveling his plan for the first time.

"Uzumaki you say? Who were your parents?" The leader asked.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Naruto told him.

"Very powerful parents indeed, and of this village you speak of wanting to remake. What was your plan?"

"Well I have a few friends with me from prestigious clans such as the Nara clan and the Hyuga clan. I had them wait by where we docked out of respect for the fallen, and exploring was something I had to do mostly alone." Naruto explained.

"Well I guess I wouldn't expect anything less from my nephew. My wife is Kushina's older sister. She was devastated when she found out about the Kyubi attack. My name is Uzumaki Kaede, and my wife is Naoko. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing if we recreated a ninja village. We have some numbers, but not enough for a whole village really." Kaede said sadly.

"Well I can work on recruiting, I made a lot of friends during my travels with Jiraiya of the sannin as well as my various missions." Naruto told him with a sheepish grin, extremely happy to have found family.

"Well I don't see the harm in trying. It's getting late, you should go back to your friends. Camp with them tonight and I'll send for you in the morning. I'll send my granddaughter with you to show you the way back. Kyoko! Please bring Naruto back to his friends for the night." Kaede requested.

"Sure grandpa!" a young girl of about 12 came out from the crowd. She had bright red hair pulled back with a blue head band, green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a red and white swirl battle kimono with blue sandals. "Hi! I'm Kyoko Uzumaki, from what I've heard we are cousins I guess. That's cool though! So I'll lead you out of this place and back to your friends." Kyoko greeted energetically with a smile, reminding Naruto of one of the pictures he had seen of his mother when she was younger.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for your help." Naruto said. They made their way out of the compound and back to where Naruto had left Hinata.

"Well I guess this where I should head off. Grandpa wants me to remain unseen until morning, that way it gives you time to tell your friends I guess. Between you and I, I really hope that we can become a ninja village. I received some training from grandpa but he is getting really old, and there aren't too many Uzumaki left that are able to train me. A few other small clans joined us recently, but none of them are interested in fuinjutsu like us Uzumaki. Well good-bye now!" Kyoko told him as she ran off, not even waiting for a response.

'She reminds me a lot of myself from when I was younger.' Naruto thought with a chuckle. He then went to find Hinata, hoping she didn't leave.

"Oh you're back Naruto-kun, did you find anything?" Hinata asked him as he appeared.

"Yeah, I found something great, but I want to wait to share the news until we are with everyone." Naruto told her as they made their way back to the rest of the group. The sun was just now about set and it was getting pretty dark out. They picked up their pace and finally made it back to everyone else.

"Oh, Naruto and Hinata, your back. What did you end up finding?" Shikamaru asked as the two came into their small camp.

"Well I got good news, there is already a small village located a little way's away from here." Naruto told them happily, receiving shocked gasps from most.

"How is that even possible? Back in the 2nd shinobi war the village was supposedly wiped from the map." Neji asked confusedly.

"I guess a few of them hid out in the one building that had a barrier around it. Only an Uzumaki can get through the barrier into the library. When I told the leader who my parents were, he immediately knew them. I found out I have an uncle and little cousin still alive." Naruto told them happily.

"So, what is the plan then? Will we be staying with them in their village?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well I mentioned the idea of creating a ninja village here and they seemed to like the idea. I figured with all the friends I've made over the years we could work something out. Kaede, the leader said he would send someone to get us in the morning. I guess we are going over the village and meeting everyone then." Naruto told them happily.

"Well then I guess it's settled. I am glad you have family left Naruto, that is excellent news." Lee said with a burning passion.

"Yeah it is, and it's even better that they are willing to welcome us, as well as help us make our own ninja village." Naruto said with a happy grin.

"So who exactly were you able to meet? Are they definitely your family, and are you sure they can be trusted?" Shikamaru asked skeptically, knowing that Naruto would probably believe what anyone would tell him.

"I truly believe they are telling the truth. My aunt looks a lot like my mother and even has the trademark Uzumaki red hair. Also, how else would they be able to get into the library? As far as we know only those of the Uzumaki clan are able to make it through. Plus something in my gut just tells me they are trustworthy. It is our job to believe in our family is it not?" Naruto said intensely, hoping his friends would see his reasoning and not argue with him.

"I guess we have no choice but to trust them right now," Neji said with a shrug "I mean if what you said is true then we would be able to leave no problem if it came to that."

"Thank you, guys, but trust me, I know in my heart that they are telling the truth."

 **Hey guys I am sorry about that. I got it mixed up and forgot that I had already revealed his heritage and everything last chapter. So I decided to go in and fix the mistake! Let me know what you think of the new ending of the chapter please! I worked really hard on this one and I am hard at work on the next chapter of the story. Also what do you guys of Boruto series so far? I am enjoying it honestly, but Naruto will always be better imo. So please don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow this story as well as my other ones! It keeps me writing and it shows me that you care.**


	5. Authors note sorry

**Hey everyone it has been way too long! Well good news is that I am back and I plan to update way more than I used to. A lot has happened including me moving 2100 miles away from home, but here I am! I bought a brand new computer so I will be back in full force as soon as possible. I am sad to say that I will be scrapping all of my stories written so far for the time being to work on some new fresh ones. I know some of you will be upset and maybe shocked by this but it is for the best. But please continue to follow my progression as this is a huge step for me! If anyone has story ideas that they would like to read please pm me or leave a review! I am always reading reviews and looking for new ideas. So thank you all again for the continued support and keep an eye out for what is to come!**


End file.
